Bane's War
by Death's Stroke
Summary: Bane plots his revenge against all who have wronged him. TDKR Bane in Comics Universe.
1. Phase I

Midnight in Gotham. Some say it's the most eerie sight in the state. Not for Him. Standing 6'7, and easily weighing 300 pounds, He was not by any standard weak, nor was he superstitious. He was Bane. Squinting against the window, He contemplated the plan he was about to put into action. "They're here boss." his compatriot said. "Fine. Send them in." he turned and sat down his massive frame at the desk, resting his hands on his chin, which was hidden behind the mask. Painkillers flowed through it, allowing him to be free of the pain that so beriddled him. The double doors opened and the remnants of the Gotham Mafia walked in. With the Batman waging his war on crime, more and more organized crime 'Buisnessess' were being hit, valuable men sent to jail. The Italian, Grey Riancarlo, son of the Crime lord Don Riancarlo, was the representative for his family, and the first to speak. "Bane, We are honored of your respectfulness in inviting us here, but what purpose do you have, calling us here at fuckin midnight". He smirked and leaned back in his leather seat. Bane's heavily filtered voice came in, disturbing and calm at the same time. "You want Purpose? I will give you Purpose and more. I have a plan. One that will shake Gotham to it's core. One that will shake the world to its core. " Bane set his hands from the base of his mask and opened up a file on his desk. "You no doubt have heard of the vigilante in Star City, Green Arrow?" The others nodded, ill at ease with the hulking mercenary . "One of you will go there, and implicate him in a murder." "You say that like we don't have a choice." at this Bane leaned forward and said "You don't"

Ten days later, He learned from a lieutenant that Phase I is complete. Time for phase II. The man fled, but what's done is done. Grabbing for a phone he dialed Senator Daniels. *Click* "Hello?" "Senator." On the end of the line, he could hear Daniels squirm in his seat. "You are going to do something for me or your lovely wife, Charlotte might die. Or, if that doesn't faze you, I could always kill Jack." The filtered voice had a menacing air about it, making the threat even worse. "Stay away from my family, you monster. " Oh I will, But only when you no doubt have heard that Vigilantes are falling down the path to murder. You will propose a bill in Senate today, It will state that any vigilante found near a dead body is automatically charged with murder, and that all must register with the US government." He killed the line, leaving Senator Daniels to do as he said, or plan funerals.

To Be Continued...


	2. Phase II, Pt 1

Wayne. The name flickered across Bane's mind. Wayne had yet to make a move on his operation, largely due to the fact that he did not have any Illicit activities at the moment. But he knew Wayne. He knew He would doubt Bane's credibility. The Cat posed another problem. She loved Wayne, adored him. She did not hold him to such a standard as Talia did, but she loved Batman. But, unfortunatley for her, the Batman mantle was Bruce until the day comes-It never will-that he hangs it up. Bane reached over, and fingered the intercom button. "Send in Nikolai." Within three minutes the door to his study opened and Nikolai Vytesarivich entered."Давайте говорить на русском языке*" Vyetesarivitch replied, "Да, Бэйн.*" Bane began his instructions, pacing about the room. "В Gotham, есть магазин, в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, Дэнни. Отправляйтесь туда и спросить человека по имени Виктор. Он даст вам планирует мэрии. Возьмите их и приведите ко Мне. Нормально и ты умрешь. Если планы не будут повреждены, вы умрете. Если есть проблемы на этом пути, я лично буду хватать вашей шеи.*" Vyetesarivitch nodded, fear in his eyes, but resolve not to get his neck snapped helped as he left the room. He knew three things would happen from the acquirement of the plans. One, Batman would investigate, Two, The inept police would arrive at the origional theft scene at precisely 7:30 today, thanks to a note left by the thief he'd hired. Three, Vyetesarivitch would be the patsy for the theft. Phase II was coming well into place. The final arrangements were being made, and men being put in deep cover. He himself was going to be directly involved in the Plan. Quickly,and in long strides, he went into the main chamber of his section beneath gotham. "Boys," He roared, "It's time for Gotham to fall into the embrace of Hell Itself!"

*"Yes,Bane"

*"In Gotham, there is a shop, on the lower east side, Danny's. Go there, and ask for a man named Victor. He will give you plans to City Hall. Take them and bring them to me. Fail and you die. If the plans are damaged, You die. If there is any trouble along the way, I will personally snap your neck."

review, I got writers block, so any help would be greatly appreciated.

*"Yes,Bane"

*"In Gotham, there is a shop, on the lower east side, Danny's. Go there, and ask for a man named Victor. He will give you plans to City Hall. Take them and bring them to me. Fail and you die. If the plans are damaged, You die. If there is any trouble along the way, I will personally snap your neck."

review, I got writers block, so any help would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
